


My first love?

by mymoon_mystar



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoon_mystar/pseuds/mymoon_mystar
Summary: What will happen when a spoiled brat falls in love with a really cute boy..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic. English is not my first language and I know there will be a lot grammer error. I hope you guys don't mind. I will add the additional tags later ♡

When I first met you, you were really annoying. But if I look back, you looked really cute with those chubby cheeks.  
But you are the cuter one, Jju. No no. You are the cutest.  
Ok. You're still annoying.  
But you love me, Jjuya

~•~

(3 years old)  
Jonghyun grows up in warm family and he is a kind boy with cute personality.  
Contrary to Jonghyun, Minhyun's parents are busy businessmen and don't have time for Minhyun as they are working overseas. They leave Minhyun with nanny and he becomes a spoiled brat cause he always gets what he wants.

Today is the first day of school for Jonghyun as his family just moves to Seoul. Jonghyun is the first to arrive as his mom has leave early for work. All the suffering begins here for Jonghyun. The daycare has breakfast for all the kids and the teachers give out milk to the child. As Jonghyun is new here, he doesn't know anything and he just drink it. After he finishes his milk, a boy beside him looks really upset and told him that he took his milk and there is a name under it. There indeed name under the milk box. He apologize the boy who looks really upset and look likes he's about to cry. His father taught him to kiss his mom's cheeks when he makes his mom upset. As a naive little boy, he also kisses the boy's cheek. But after that the boy's cheeks look really red. It reminds him of apple that he touch with his little palm in hoping that the colour would fade. "Oh it doesn't fade," Jonghyun said as the boy beside starts to cry mumbling something like his firsr kiss and incoherent words. After that he becomes victim of spoiled kid called Minhyun as Minhyun claimed that he stole his first kiss. Like excuse me, do you think I want my first kiss to be with someone as annoying as you and he was so innocent to even knows not to kiss annoying stranger aka Hwang freaking Minhyun.

For Minhyun, he feels warm for the first time as on one ever cares how he feels. But this boy looks really care for him and his little chest feels warm that he decides that day that he is going to do anything to keep this cute boy called Jonghyun aka his Jju by his side.

~•~

(13 years old)  
Jjuya, let's go eat ice-cream.  
But I want to finishing this manga first, Min.  
Minhyun is angry at the manga his Jju is reading as how dare that manga takes attention of his Jju. He suddenly takes the manga Jonghyun reading and tears it apart.  
But then his Jju starts crying and shouting at him, "I hate you, Hwang Minhyun. That's my favourite manga. I have to save money for that. Why did u do that." Minhyun regrets what his just did because Jonghyun doesn't usually cry but now he's even shouting at him. "I'm sorry Jjuya but it's your fault for not paying attention to me. But still I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I'll buy you new one. Please stop crying." Minhyun said and hugs the crying Jonghyun as Jonghyun falls asleep from crying too much. But before he completely falls into the dreamland, he feels something warm and soft on his forehead.  
"I'm sorry, Jjuya. I won't make you cry again. I promise." 

And the next day, Jonghyun wakes up in his room and the new series of his favourite manga waiting for him at the bedside table.


	2. Chapter 2

(College)  
"Jjuya.. where are you? I have been waiting for you at the parking." Jonghyun can even hear Minhyun pouting from the other side of the phone.  
"Wait.. I'm coming." Jonghyun hung up and increases his pace but then someone from behind stop him.  
"Jonghyun!"  
When he looks back, it's Youngmin.  
"Oh, Youngmin. What's it?"  
"Jonghyun, do you have time tomorrow." "Why? Is there something?"  
"No, it's just we're going to arcade tomorrow. I just want to ask if you want to come along."  
"Of course, I'll."  
"Ok. Then, I'll see you tomorrow."

When Jonghyun climbs into the car Minhyun bombards him with questions.  
"Jjuya, who is that? Why is he talking to you? Why are you taking so long?"  
"Aish, you ask too much. Youngminie just ask me to go arcade together with him."

What!! Youngmin~ie! And also MY Jju is going on a date with other guy!! NO!!!!!!!!!

"Did you agree to go with him?"  
"Of course. I did" "Why did you agree? Are you that easy?"  
"Yah. Hwang Minhyun. What are you talking about?"  
"You're so dumb."  
"You're too much. Stop the car here. I'll just walk from here."  
Minhyun stops the car and Jonghyun steps out of the car and closes the door harshly and walks away.  
Aish Hwang Minhyun, you're so dumb. Why can't you just stop him. You should have stop him. Ahhh I don't know anymore. I'll just stop him tomorrow.

~•~

The next day

When Minhyun arrives Jonghyun's house, Jonghyun's mom is the one who answers the door instead of Jonghyun.  
"Oh, Minhyun. Why are you here? Jonghyun just went out with his friend"  
"What! Already but I come really early tho"  
"Yes, Jonghyun said they'll eat breakfast together before going to arcade"  
"Thank you, omma. I'll catch them."

When Minhyun arrives at the cafe, Jonghyun is already there with Youngmin. Jonghyun is laughing at something Youngmin said and that makes Minhyun blood boils. Minhyun goes to their table and drags Jonghyun to his car.

"What the hell, Min! Don't you see I'm talking with Youngmin" Minhyun doesn't say anything and secures Jonghyun's seat belt and starts the car. "Min. What's wrong with you." Minhyun doesn't answer and just keeps driving. He stops the car at the park and turns to Jonghyun. "Did you already give him answer? Don't go on a date with him"  
"Date? What are you talking about, Min?" Minhyun doesn't seem to hear Jonghyun and keeps talking.  
"Please don't date with him. He's not that handsome. I'm more handsome than him. You know I like you the most. Right? You're just too demse to realize. No one can take care of you better than me. I know there is Omma and Appa. But it doesn't count. He doesn't even know what's your favourite manga. I know you the best. You already knew that. Right? Of course. You should. And I also know what to do when you're upset. I even learn from your mom to cook your favourite food..." Minhyun even starts talking nonsense and his face becomes redder as he continues to talk. Jonghyun tries to stop him because at this rate he thinks Minhyun is going to explode from talking non-stop. There is only one way he can think right now to stop.  
So.. he kisses Minhyun on the lips. Minhyun did stop talking but with his eyes wide open. Oh. Its works. Jonghyun thinks but when he looks at Minhyun. He looks really shocked and doesn't even bat his eyes.  
"Min. Minhyun. Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Minhyun doesn't answer him and drives back to his house and drags Jonghyun to his room. And push Jonghyun to the sofa.

"Min. I'm sorry. You just keep talking and I don't know how to stop."  
"Do it again"  
"You don't have to angry that m.. WHAT!"  
"I said do it again"  
"Do what?"  
"Just like you did awhile ago"  
"But.." Jonghyun realizes what Minhyun means and his face becomes red just likes the tomatoes he hate so much.  
"Why you don't want to" Minhyun pouts at Jonghyun and he looks like a kid who's about to cry because his mom said he can't have ice-cream.  
"It's not that I dont want to. Of course. I want to. It's just. What the hell I'm talking."  
"Really? You want to kiss me that much?" Minghyun grins and moves closer to Jonghyun. "You know you can kiss me anytime you want. I'm yours anyway"  
"What, Min. I don't mean tha.." Jonghyun doesn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Minhyun closes the gap between them. Minhyun holds Jonghyun face with his one hand and his other hand on Jonghyun's waist. He feels like everything falls on place. The missing part of him is complete. Jonghyun's lips taste just like vanilla with a tiny scent of mint. Just like Jonghyun, sweet and fresh. Jonghyun pushs him to breath as he feels like he is out of breth. But Minhyun chase his lips as he can't get enough of those cotton candy.  
Jonghyun is blushing so hard that he can't help but hugs Jonghyun tightly.  
"Jjuya. How can you be so cute. I'm going to keep you forever."  
"Wh what. I'm not a toy for you to keep."  
"Of course. You're not. We're going to get married. And I already ordered customized suit for us from Saint Laurent"  
"Hwang Minhyun!"  
"Why you don't like Saint Laurent? It's ok. We can always get a new one. Do you have like dream wedding or anything in mind for honeymoon"  
"Aish. Minhyun~nah. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep"  
"Why? Are you tired from our make out setion just now. Jjuya." Jonghyun just ignores Minhyun and pretends to sleep.  
"Jjuya. In the future, we have to make babies and you're already tired from this. This won't do. I have to call the doctor to prepare the traditional medicine for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. I really hope there is at least one person who likes this fic. Please don't mind my mistakes


End file.
